Holy Ground
by Lily Romane Fowl
Summary: TRAUDCTION - C'était un peu l'instant le-garçon-rencontre-la-fille-et-ils-tombent-amoureux ou ce genre de chose, sauf qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, et que Percy ne s'est jamais laisser tomber amoureux de Jason. / Où Jason apprend qu'avoir plus qu'une aventure d'été veut dire qu'il devra faire face à une rupture, et Percy ne gère pas les relations. JasonxPercy, Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

Warnings : T pour slash (amour entre garçons) et langage.

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à ThingsHopedFor, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice. Quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à Uncle Rick.

Pour ceux qui aimeraient lire la fic en version originale, le lien est dans mon profil. Enjoy, guys !

~Lily, THF.

* * *

Nous sommes à la mi-juin, et Jason est à une fête à San Fransisco, avec des gens qu'il est censé connaître mais dont les noms se sont tous mélangés dans sa tête.

Les pieds de Jason sont enfoncés dans le sable mouillé alors que les vagues se retirent vers la mer. La lune est haut dans le ciel derrière lui, même si le soleil continue de brûler à l'horizon. Atour de lui, la fête bat son plein – des corps se mouvant sur le sable, dancefloor de fortune de la musique crachée par les enceintes des hurlements de rires ivres juste assez forts pour être entendus.

Jason bascule sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux tandis que la lumière du soleil, déclinante, caresse ses joues. Le reste de la fête l'a oublié à présent, il peut enfin respirer normalement.

« C'est une belle nuit, hein ? »

Jason sursaute et il se retourne pour voir le garçon qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher. Ce dernier a l'air d'avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et il est grand et mince, avec des cheveux noirs savamment ébouriffés, une peau tannée et une carrure athlétique, musclée. Jason essaie de ne pas remarquer combien le short de bain du garçon tombe sur ses hanches, révélant le V formé par ses os.

« Ouais », répond Jason en espérant qu'il ne rougit pas.

Il se force à quitter le garçon des yeux, reportant son regard sur l'océan. Le garçon bouge pour venir se placer à côté de lui, toujours debout.

« Est-ce que les fêtes sont toujours comme ça ? » demande-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la foule.

Jason suit le regard du garçon, plissant le front.

« Je pense. J'suis seulement allé à quelques unes, mais ça se passe toujours comme ça. »

Il grimace, mais le garçon à côté de lui éclate de rire.

« Je suis Percy Jackson », dit-il en tendant la main à Jason.

La bouche de se dernier se tord en un sourire et il serre la main de Percy.

« Jason Grace », fait-il, et Percy sourit.

« Eh bien, Jason, que dirais-tu de partir d'ici et faire quelque chose intéressant ? »

« Tu veux dire, quitter la fête ? » demande Jason, plissant le front.

Percy fronce le nez adorablement.

« C'est habituellement ce qui est sous-entendu quand quelqu'un dit 'partir d'ici'... »

Jason pose une main indignée sur sa hanche.

« Perspicace.* », réplique-t-il, mais sa voix est taquine et légèrement provocante.

Percy sourit.

« Tu veux y aller ou pas ? »

Jason ne pense même pas à dire non.

* * *

Percy conduit un vieux camion Chevy rouillé et cabossé. Jason et Percy ont tous les deux changé leur short de bain contre des jeans et un sweat léger, et le blond se glisse sur le siège passager du camion de Percy tandis que celui-ci fouille dans une caisse pleine de CD.

« Je renonce. », annonce Percy, même pas une seconde plus tard.

Il tire la boîte du siège arrière et la donne à Jason :

« Tu choisis la musique. »

Alors que Percy sort du parking de la plage, Jason examine la caisse de CD. Il s'arrête sur un en particulier :

« Une compil' ? », demande-t-il, regardant Percy. « Y'a quoi dessus ? »

Le brun hausse les épaules.

« Qui sait ? Mes amies Annabeth et Rachel l'ont fait ensemble, pour moi. Elle ont parlé de quelque chose comme une playlist pour les amourettes d'été. Elle espèrent un peu que je vais 'tomber amoureux' cet été. »

Jason inspecte la boîte du CD. Les mots ''Holy Ground – Summer Fling Playlist'' sont gribouillés dessus.

« A chaque fois que ma sœur me fait des compil', c'est juste un assortiment de chansons de Green Day », marmonne-t-il. « J'aime même pas Green Day. »

Percy émet un grognement.

« Vraiment ? »

Jason insère le CD dans l'autoradio qui n'était apparemment intégré dans le modèle original de la voiture. L'autre monte le volume et, après les grésillements des enceintes, le son d'une guitare emplit la voiture. Le blond est presque en train de s'étouffer pour lui-même quand le musicien commence à chanter.

« C'est... C'est _Taylor Swift_ ? »

Les joues de Percy rougissent.

« Deux filles ont fait ce CD ensemble », proteste-t-il, mais sans pour autant changer de chanson. « Tu l'as quand même reconnue par sa voix ! »

Jason secoue la tête, son rire se transformant en un simple sourire.

« Mon ami Leo l'écoute tout le temps. Il dit que ça l'aide à 'entrer en contact' avec son côté féminin. »

Le conducteur rigole -un de ces rires enfantins qui vous font pencher la tête en arrière. Le blond lui sourit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent bien.

Percy est un étranger -nouveau, frais et excitant. Jason a l'impression qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie dans ce siège à condition que ce garçon soit dans le siège à côté.

* * *

« Action ou vérité ? »

Les lèvres de Percy se referment autour de sa paille d'une façon totalement obscène tandis qu'il considère la question de Jason. Ils sont assis dans ce _diner _depuis presque deux heures, mêlant commentaires intelligents et plaisanteries enfantines, buvant des milkshakes -pour Percy- et des cafés noirs -pour Jason-, et partageant une tarte à la myrtille, choix de Percy. La tarte a un goût immonde, mais le blond se sent tellement bien avec son nouvel ami, qu'il s'en fiche totalement.

« Vérité. », décide Percy.

Quinze minutes plus tôt, celui-ci a lancé l'idée qu'ils pourraient jouer à Action ou Vérité. Alors, même si c'est vraiment digne d'adolescente pré-pubères, Jason a accepté.

« Hmm. »

Le blond tapote sa tasse de ses doigts, regardant autour de lui. Il est vingt-deux heures, donc ils sont presque seuls dans le _diner_. Dans un coin, il y a un groupe de jeunes bourrés dans un autre, un couple d'une vingtaine d'années assis face à face, parlant tout bas d'une voix sérieuse. Derrière le comptoir, le patron est penché, il murmure à l'oreille d'une serveuse rougissante. Autrement, le _diner_ est vide.

Les yeux de Jason s'attardent sur la table devant lui et il regarde la salière et la poivrière contre le mur sous la fenêtre, le menu annonçant le plat du jour, son café, le milkshake de Percy et cette immonde tarte à la myrtille.

Il regarde le brun.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi la myrtille plutôt que quelque chose de normal, comme la pomme ou la citrouille, ou même la noix ? »

Percy rigole.

« C'est un truc que je fais avec ma mère. », explique-t-il, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Quand j'étais enfant, elle était marié à un abruti fini. Il affirmait que la bouffe bleue n'existait pas, donc ma mère acheté et faisait de la nourriture bleue dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ils sont plus ensemble maintenant, mais manger des trucs bleus me rappelle ma mère, et son côté rebelle. »

« C'est à la fois ridicule et assez brillant. »

« Et toi ? », demande Percy, se penchant sur ses coudes, tirant la langue pour attraper la paille de son milkshake. Il la loupe plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner et de soulever le verre à sa bouche, et Jason fait comme si il n'avait pas remarqué. « Comment sont tes parents ? »

Jason lui sourit. « Je suis quasiment sûr que t'es supposé d'abord me demander si je veux dire la vérité ou prendre l'action. »

« Pardon », grogne Percy, battant des cils en regardant le blond. « Action ou vérité ? »

Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et essaie de ne pas rire.

« Vérité », dit-il de sa voix la plus indignée.

« Comment sont tes parents ? », demande l'autre, théâtralement, agitant son milkshake en l'air pour accentuer ses dires.

« Je sais pas. Honnêtement, ça a toujours été juste ma grande sœur, Thalia, et moi. Mon père est très occupé, avec le boulot et sa femme, je le vois presque jamais. Et ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit, je me rappelle pas beaucoup d'elle. »

Percy perd son sourire immédiatement.

« Oh. », dit-il, clignant des yeux. « Merde, Jason, je voulais pas... »

« C'est pas grave », le coupe Jason en secouant la tête. « Tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est un peu le but d'Action ou Vérité. », ajoute-t-il dans un sourire sarcastique.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre eux, et le blond se racle la gorge.

« Action ou vérité ? », murmure-t-il, remuant son café. Percy sursaute.

« Vérité », répond-il sans hésitation, et Jason sait qu'il ne choisit ça uniquement pour son intérêt._ Œil pour œil_, pense-t-il. Le brun a appris quelque chose de personnel sur lui et il lui donne maintenant la chance de lui demander une question personnelle en retour.

« T'as une copine ? », demande Jason à la place.

Il a choisi cette question car c'est relativement banal et peu personnel, et il ne veut pas savoir les détails de la vie de Percy juste parce que ce dernier se sent mal d'avoir en quelque sorte ''rouvert la blessure'' de la mort de sa mère. Mais Jason a aussi choisi cette question car il _meurt_ d'envie de savoir la réponse depuis qu'il a croisé le regard du garçon.

« Nan. », répond Percy. «Je, euh... Ça m'intéresse pas. »

Il rougit et baisse la tête, embarrassé. Curieusement, cet air lui va bien.

« Ah ouais ? », fait Jason. « Moi non plus. »

Le brun le regarde. « Vraiment ? »

L'autre garçon sourit. « En fait, j'suis bi. Donc ça dépend juste de quoi -qui- attire mon intérêt. **

Percy le dévisage un instant, puis un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. « Et donc », dit-il, regardant Jason dans les yeux. « Est-ce que _j_'ai attiré ton intérêt ? »

Le sourire du blond étire la cicatrice qu'il a au-dessus de sa bouche.

« Viens. », dit-il, déposant un billet de vingt dollars sur la table. « Allons ailleurs. »

« Jason ! », crie Percy en sortant du diner. Jason rigole et continue à courir. Il arrive au camion du brun avant que celui-ci le rattrape.

Percy attrape Jason par la taille, le retourne et le plaque contre la porte de son camion. Le blond rigole, les yeux brillants, tandis qu'il regarde l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser _maintenant_, Jackson ? », demande-t-il d'une voix provocante, le souffle légèrement coupé à cause de leur proximité. Il peut sentir les muscles de la poitrine de Percy, et il jure qu'il peut sentir le cœur du brun battre aussi vite que le sien.

« Non », répond Percy, souriant, en se penchant pour que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Jason. « Je pense que t'aimerais trop ça. », murmure-t-il.

Puis il se recule, fait un clin d'oeil à l'autre et grimpe dans le camion. Jason balance sa tête en arrière, contre la vitre.

« Bâtard. », soupire-t-il, mais il sourit, se retourne et monte à son tour.

* * *

Ils achètent des clopes dans une station-service qui ne demande même pas de carte d'identité -heureusement, car à seize et dix-sept ans, ni Jason ni Percy ne peut obtenir légalement des cigarettes.

« Jase », dit Percy, et Jason se détourne de l'étalage de Twinkies pour regarder l'autre garçon, qui tient un gobelet d'Icee vide. « T'en veux un ? »

Le blond penche la tête sur le côté. « Combien de sucre vas-tu consommer ce soir ? »

« Autant que c'est humainement possible. », rétorque Percy, secouant son gobelet devant Jason. « T'en veux un ou pas ? »

« Je boirai dans le tien. », dit Jason, secouant la tête et essayant de ne pas sourire. Percy glousse.

« J'en prend un bleu », l'avertit-il, et Jason lève les yeux au ciel.

« Le parfum s'appelle ''Framboise-Noix de coco bleu''

Percy lui tire la langue et prend le plus grand gobelet, le posant sur le bord. Les deux garçons prennent leurs clopes et leur Icee, et sortent.

Jason boit l'Icee de Percy tandis que celui-ci conduit à travers la ville. Il est déjà minuit -ils ont passé la soirée entière à perdre du temps. Ils ont changé de CD plein de fois, mais ils sont revenus à la compilation qu'ils n'ont jamais finie.

Une nouvelle chanson commence, et Jason bouge dans son siège, montant le volume.

« Y'a The Mowgli's là-dessus ? », s'exclame-t-il.

Percy bouge sa tête en rythme avec la chanson, souriant. « Annabeth et Rachel savaient que je venais à San Fransisco pour passer la semaine avec mon père. J'pense qu'elles se sont dit que cette chanson était parfaite pour une ''aventure d'été''. »

« J'adore cette chanson », dit Jason, se rasseyant correctement dans son siège. Percy lui jette un coup d'oeil, puis monte un peu plus le son. Un instant plus tard, sa voix, délibérément fausse et désynchronisée, commence à chanter.

« _Well, I've been in love with love and the idea of-_ »

« Ta gueule ! »

Jason rigole, donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Percy. « Tu la massacre totalement ! »

« Oh, je suppose que tu peux faire mieux », défie Percy.

Le blond sourit et lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne chante pas. »

Percy continue à chanter encore plus fort, et Jason gémit. Mais il est trop borné pour accepter et chanter, donc il change de chanson et noie la voix de Percy, qui est en train de se plaindre, en montant encore plus le son.

« Walk the Moon ? » demande-t-il. C'est une de ses chansons préférées. « Tes amies, Annabeth et Rachel. Ce ne sont pas des vraies hippies, non ? »

Percy rigole seulement, et chante encore, mais d'une voix plus douce, accordée. Jason pose sa tête contre le dossier du siège et soupire de contentement en écoutant la voix du brun, qui est étonnamment belle maintenant qu'elle est en accord avec la chanson.

« _I lose the feelings in my fingertips_ », chante Percy de sa voix grave, et Jason a l'impression qu'il pourrait se perdre au son de cette voix. « _When you are close to me, I shiver._ »

Les fenêtres sont ouvertes pour que Percy et Jason puissent entendre la musique tournant dans la voiture depuis leurs balançoires. Ils ne se balancent pas vraiment, ils font plutôt du surplace tout en fumant et en essayant -et échouant- de faire des ronds de fumée.

« Merde ! », crie Percy. « J'y étais presque ! »

Jason éclate de rire. « T'y étais pas ! », proteste-t-il. « C'était encore pire que la dernière fois ! »

C'est au tour de Percy d'éclater de rire, lançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière paresseusement.

« J'y arriverai, un jour », promet-il.

Jason sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il regarde le ciel, la lune et les étoiles, et s'émerveille sur comment ça doit être d'être une étoile, brillant intensément au-dessus de tous les problèmes dénués de sens sur Terre.

« Tu pense », commence-t-il, se surprenant lui-même, vu qu'il ne voulait pas parler tout haut. « Si j'étais une étoile, tu pense que tout le monde ferait des vœux en me regardant ? »

Percy reste silencieux un moment, et Jason quitte le ciel du regard pour le regarder lui. Les yeux de l'autre sont fixés sur les étoiles, ses pupilles dilatées reflétant leur lumière.

« Ouais », dit-il finalement, et Jason le regarde. « Je pense que quelques personnes le feraient. » Il détourne son regard, rencontrant les yeux de Jason. « Je pense que beaucoup de gens te négligeraient, par contre. Ils te prendraient pour acquis ils penseraient que ta lumière n'est pas aussi brillante que les autres étoiles. »

Jason fronce les sourcils, regardant le ciel. La voix de Percy est douce alors qu'il continue.

« Mais les quelques personnes qui feraient des vœux en te regardant... Ce seraient eux les chanceux. Je parie que ce seraient ceux dont les vœux deviendraient en fait réalité. Ils passeraient le reste de leur vies heureux d'avoir fait un vœu vers toi. »

Le rouge monte aux joues de Jason, et il regarde Percy. « Comment tu fais pour t'exprimer aussi bien ? », se plaint-il.

Le brun rigole pour seule réponse, soufflant une bouffée de fumée tandis qu'il se lève et frotte ses bras à travers les manches de son sweat.

« Il fait fais », dit-il. « Allons chercher des couvertures. »

Ils finissent dans le lit du camion, sur les couvertures, allongés, collés pour se tenir chaud, mais aucun des deux garçons se plaint.

« Tu l'as fait, tu sais », dit Jason quand le dernier morceau de la compilation -une chanson folk du gagnant d'American Idol l'an dernier, mais il ne se souvient plus du nom- commence.

« Fait quoi ? », demande Percy.

Il est tard, désormais -ils ont passé au moins quatre heures dans le parc. Le père de Jason va le tuer quand il rentrera, mais il n'arrive pas à s'occuper de ça. Tout ce qui compte c'est être là, avec Percy.

« Tu sais. » Les joues du blond rougissent. « T'as attiré mon intérêt. »

La main de Percy se déplace du bras de Jason vers sa main, et il noue leurs doigts ensemble.

« Ouais », fait-il. « Je sais. »

Ils sont allongés côte à côte, leurs doigts liés entre eux, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Après un instant, Percy roule sur le côté, penché sur Jason.

« Je pense que j'aimerais ça, moi aussi », chuchote-t-il. L'autre lève un sourcil.

« T'aimerais quoi ? »

Percy sourit.

« T'embrasser. »

Et il se penche et capture les lèvres de Jason, l'embrassant profondément. Sa langue caresse la bouche du blond puis elle rejoint sa semblable, et à ce moment précis, Jason se fout totalement du fait que tout ce à quoi ça les mènera, ce ne sera que l'aventure d'été que les amies de Percy espéraient qu'il ait.

La compilation finit enfin, s'arrête, puis recommence. Le refrain de la première chanson se fait entendre, et alors que Jason gémit contre la bouche de Percy, il laisse les paroles l'envahir.

_And right there, where we stood, was holy ground._

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je sais pas encore si je posterai régulièrement (et j'en suis sincèrement désolée) car je suis pas mal prise par les cours et que, quand même, une traduction c'est long ! Encore désolée si je vous fait trop attendre pour le prochain chapitre !

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour nous récompenser de notre travail \o/

XOXO, Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Début septembre, Jason est retourné en cours, séparé de son petit ami par des milliers de kilomètres. Jason connaît tous les adolescents qui l'entourent, le stoppant pour le féliciter et lui poser des questions sur son été, mais il s'en fiche.

-Jason ! Mon meilleur pote ! Mon frère de cœur !

Le Latino se laisser tomber du bureau à côté de Jason, grimaçant alors qu'il frappe légèrement le bras de du blond.

-Hey, Leo, dit Jason, souriant au idioties de son meilleur ami.

-Mec, je t'ai pas vu de tout l'été, fait Leo en secouant la tête. Laisse-moi te dire, la vie n'est pas si belle quand je ne peux pas voir ta belle gueule tous les jours.

Jason sourit à l'autre garçon, amusé.

-J'suis sûr que t'as réussi à t'occuper avec Piper. Au fait, c'était comment l'Italie ?

Leo rougit légèrement et son sourire se fait malicieux.

-T'as déjà rencontré quelqu'un, et la première chose que t'as pensé c'est « Je vais l'épouser un jour »?

Jason pense à ces cheveux toujours ébouriffés -comme après l'amour-, ces yeux pétillants et ces hanches saillantes. Il espère ne pas rougir alors qu'il demande :

-T'as rencontré une fille, là-bas ?

Leo grimace.

-Nan. Mais j'ai rencontré un mec, donc...

Le blond est pris d'une quinte de toux.

-Pardon, quoi ? Depuis quand t'aimes les garçons ?

-J'aime pas les garçons, marmonne Leo, regardant ses pieds avec un sourire idiot. Juste Nico.

Et Jason comprend.

-Hey, babe, fait Percy lorsqu'il décroche de téléphone, la voix rauque et fatiguée, comme d'habitude quand il vient juste de se réveiller.

-Hey, dit Jason, et il sent son sourire s'allonger. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Ouais, mais je m'en fiche. Je me suis endormi en faisant mes devoirs.

Entendre la voix de Percy réchauffe Jason à l'intérieur, et il laisse tomber son sac par terre en enlevant ses chaussures, s'affalant sur le canapé. Son copain et lui se sont téléphoné presque tous les jours, ces deux dernières semaines, et même si ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'avoir à côté de lui, parlant dans son oreille et rendant Jason fou, c'est mieux que rien.

-Je rentre juste de l'école, dit le blond, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fermant les yeux.

Il peut entendre Percy respirer dans le téléphone, et il frissonne de haut en bas. Il peut presque faire comme si l'autre était à côté de lui, assis sur le canapé.

-Comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? demande Percy.

Lui a commencé les cours il y a une semaine, Jason a donc déjà traité le sujet avec lui.

-Ca m'a fait du bien de revoir Leo et Piper. J'avais pas réalisé combien ils m'avaient manqué cet été

-C'était parce que tu étais trop occupé avec moi, non ? rigole Percy.

-C'est ça.

-Hey, Jase, dit Percy, retrouvant son calme. Je dois y aller, ma mère m'appelle pour manger. Je te rappelle plus tard dans la soirée, okay ?

-Okay, répète Jason.

Il a toujours su qu'être aussi loin de Percy allait être dur, mais il déteste toujours la distance et le décalage horaire. Quand il entend son petit ami raccrocher, il pose son portable sur le canapé et met leur playlist en route. Depuis que Percy est parti, il a téléchargé toutes les chansons sur son iPhone, mais il ne se sent toujours pas bien sans l'autre garçon chantant et massacrant volontairement toutes les paroles.

Jason soupire._ Deux mois_, se rappelle-t-il. _Juste deux mois avant les vacances de Thaksgiving. Deux mois avant que je puisse revoir Percy. _

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est trouvé un copain pendant l'été sauf moi, se plaint Piper en s'allongeant sur le canapé. C'est vraiment chiant. Je suis plus jolie que vous deux, bande de salopes, et je suis encore et toujours seule.

Jason grogne et Leo se déhanche devant Piper.

-Prend ça, Reine de Beauté. On sait tous que t'avais pas mal de mecs à ta portée ici, en Californie, et que t'aurais pu en avoir un si tu voulais.

-Et, rajoute Jason, on ne peut jamais voir nos copains, de toute façon. C'est un peu comme si ils existaient pas la moitié du temps.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, _please_. Percy et toi êtes toujours en train de vous envoyer des SMS ou de vous appeler, et Leo et Nico sont constamment sur Skype.

-Ouais, approuve Leo, un sourire triste apparaissant sur son visage. Et on se manque comme pas possible.

-Vous voyez tous les deux votre copain à Thanksgiving. Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je gagne trois taille de pantalon et je regarde Silena et Charles _le_ _faire_ sur mon canapé.

Leo grimace.

-Ca c'est plutôt horrible. Je déteste être dans les environs quand Silena et Beckendorf sont quelque part.

-Donc tu comprend mon problème ! s'exclame Piper en se levant. S'il te plaît, pour l'amour du ciel, ne me laisse pas ici avec Leo, Nico, Charles et Silena, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Jason. Emmène-moi avec toi à New York.

Jason secoue la tête.

-Percy et moi ne serons pas mieux que Nico et Leo, ou Silena et Beckendorf.

Piper grogne, se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

-Je vous hais tellement.

Percy coince Jason contre un mur avant que le blond n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Oh, mon dieu, gémit Jason dans la bouche de son amoureux.

Le genou de Percy se glisse entre les jambes de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, marmonne-t-il, s'écartant de sa bouche. Il embrasse la mâchoire de Jason et continue à déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, soupire le blond, frottant son bassin contre celui de Percy.

Ce dernier gémit et ses mains descendent se poser sur les fesses de son _boyfriend_, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol.

-Hey ! proteste Jason, entourant instinctivement la taille de Percy de ses jambes.

Le brun le retire de contre le mur et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu ne peux pas juste me porter comme si j'étais un sac à patates !

-J'ai le dessus sur toi, rétorque Percy. Je fais ce que je veux. Plus tard, quand ce sera toi au-dessus, j'attends désespérément de toi que tu fasse la même chose. Maintenant, ferme-la. Parler de patates, ça me ramollit.

Si les cheveux de Percy sont toujours comme si il venait juste de faire l'amour, après que Jason en ait fini avec lui, c'est comme si il venait juste d'affronter une tornade. Le blond est plutôt fier de lui.

-Ugh, gémit le brun en remettant son boxer. Bordel, Grace, t'aurais pas pu être un peu plus doux ? Ça va me tuer...

Jason sourit et met son jean.

-Tu sais que t'aimes quand je suis brusque.

-Ouais, dit Percy en embrassant son _boyfriend_ tendrement. J'aime ça.

Une porte claque dans l'appartement et le jeune homme sursaute.

-Oh, merde ! s'écrie-t-il. Maman et Paul sont rentrés !

Jason enfile un t-shirt à manches longues (il a décidé d'oublier le t-shirt léger qu'il a porté dans l'avion pour des raisons évidentes -il fait un froid de canard à New York) et se regarde dans le miroir. Les deux adolescents sont rouges et il y a un suçon assez proéminent juste au-dessus du col du t-shirt de Jason. La question de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ne se pose même pas.

-Percy ? dit une voix féminine de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Le brun lance un regard à Jason pendant qu'il saute dans son pantalon _skinny_.

-Une minute, maman ! crie-t-il.

Il tire sur son t-shirt et observe son reflet dans le miroir. Ses vêtements sont froissés, et ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Percy jure.

-Nom de Dieu, marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois sans résultat et hausse les épaules en regardant Jason.

-Sincèrement, dit Percy. On aurait pu gérer le temps un peu mieux que ça.

-Le deuxième round était totalement nécessaire, raille Jason.

Le blond est tout de même nerveux. Il ne s'est pas préparé à rencontrer Mrs Blofis, et spécialement pas après avoir fait l'amour à son fils unique dans sa maison.

-Allez, soupire Percy en attrapant la main de son amoureux et en le tirant hors de la chambre. Je vais te présenter à ma mère.

-Tu dois être Jason, dit la femme dans la cuisine.

Elle est le sosie de Percy -en plus vieux et en version féminine, évidemment, mais son sourire est aussi chaleureux et éclatant. Jason se sent immédiatement le bienvenu.

-Bonjour, Mrs Blofis, fait-il, sentant ses joues rougir.

Il espère ne pas avoir l'air trop ébouriffé alors qu'il tend la main à la mère de Percy. Cette dernière ignore sa main et l'attrape pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Appelle-moi Sally, chéri, murmure-t-elle.

Jason sent ses muscles se tendre, puis il se détend contre elle. Il n'est pas habitué à recevoir des câlins de quelqu'un d'autre que Piper, mais Sally sent la tarte et il voit Percy lui sourire par dessus son épaule.

Lorsque Sally s'écarte, elle regarde les deux garçons, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire amusé.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes protégés, au moins, Percy ?

-Maman ! crie son fils, scandalisé, les joues écarlates.

Jason rougit aussi mais rigole avec Sally.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

Un homme arrive derrière la femme, entourant sa taille de son bras, et elle lui sourit.

-Rien, chéri, dit-elle, clignant des yeux. Elle montre Jason.

-C'est le petit ami de Percy, il vient de Californie. Jason, voici mon mari, Paul.

-Jason, hein ?

Le beau-père de Percy se frotte le menton en regardant le blond.

-Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, fiston.

-Enchanté, monsieur, dit Jason en serrant la main de Paul.

Dès que la main du jeune homme quitte celle du plus vieux, Percy entoure les épaules de son _boyfriend_, l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour le dîner, maman ? Demande-t-il.

En regardant l'expression du brun, Jason peut dire que la rencontre s'est mieux passée que prévu.

-C'est bon, mon cœur, répond Sally en souriant et secouant la tête. Pourquoi n'emmène-tu pas Jason dans le salon, trouver un film ?

C'est ce qu'ils font. Et Percy dit à Jason que sa mère et son beau-père l'adorent déjà, et le blond attend de n'entendre plus qu'un filet de voix provenant de la cuisine pour embrasser rapidement l'autre garçon.

Les deux n'ont pas l'impression de ne pas s'être vus pendant deux mois et demi, bizarrement. Percy est toujours décontracté, et c'est ce que Jason a toujours aimé chez lui.

Après le dîner, Percy aide Sally à débarrasser et envoie Jason choisir un jeu de société dans le salon avec Paul. Thanksgiving n'est que dans trois jours, mais Percy insiste sur le fait que les jeux de société sont obligatoires.

-Donc, Jason, dit Paul doucement. Je sais que Percy n'est pas mon fils, mais je me sens responsable envers lui. Je suppose que tu as eu le même interrogatoire avec son père en Californie aussi, mais je veux juste être sûr qu'on soit d'accord sur ce sujet.

Jason tire le Monopoly de l'étagère et le tient contre sa hanche, se tournant vers Paul.

-Monsieur, est-ce que c'est à ce moment-là que vous sortez votre flingue et que vous me faites le discours 'Ne fait pas de mal à ma fille' ?

Paul rigole, peut-être un peu plus fort que ne le vaut vraiment le commentaire de Jason.

-Eh bien, Percy n'est pas ma fille, dit-il, pouffant. Et j'ai pas de flingue, et je vais pas te menacer. Je veux juste avoir une discussion avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ta vie, et où est la place de Percy dans l'équation ?

Jason considère la question, qui donne à réfléchir.

-Honnêtement, monsieur ? Je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec ma vie. Je sais juste que je veux Percy avec moi, quoi que je fasse.

Et il semble que c'est assez pour Paul, car il hoche la tête, sourit et serre l'épaule de Jason.

Plus tard, une fois que Sally et Percy les ont rejoints, le blond entend Paul murmurer à Percy :

-Il te protégera.

-Jason, voici mes deux meilleures amies, Annabeth Chase et Rachel Dare.

Jason serre la main des deux filles -l'une a un visage fin aux traits nets et des yeux gris, l'autre est tout en courbes et des boucles rousses ébouriffées- tandis que Percy s'assoit à la table. Les filles l'observent un moment et la blonde sourit.

-Je suis contente de te rencontrer, dit-elle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je suis Annabeth.

-Et moi c'est Rachel, ajoute la rousse.

Jason leur rend leur sourire.

-Oh, vous êtes les deux qui ont fait la playlist summer fling.

Rachel éclate de rire.

-Ouais, fait-elle. Percy nous a envoyé un SMS le lendemain de votre rencontre, délirant sur un beau gosse blond aux yeux bleus qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il a dit que tu avais beaucoup aimé la playlist.

-Ben, ouais, dit Jason en haussant les épaules. Vous avez de très bons goûts musicaux.

La blonde sirote sa limonade et les deux filles se félicitent. Percy et Jason ont donné rendez-vous à The Amazon, un restaurant brésilien à New York. Il y en a un en Californie aussi, que les garçons ont fréquenté pendant l'été.

-Quand on a créé la playlist, raconte Annabeth, on espérait pas vraiment que Percy rencontre quelqu'un avec qui il voulait continuer après la fin de l'été. Il n'est pas super bon dans les relations à distance.

Elle sourit, un peu tristement, et Jason a l'impression que c'est plus qu'une histoire d'amitié que Percy et Annabeth on partagé.

-On est ravies de te rencontrer, quand même, rajoute Rachel, et Jason rougit. Tu devrais le voir nous parler de toi. Il est comme un enfant la veille de Noël, les yeux brillants et cette excitation bouillonnante à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit ton nom. Il est vraiment fou de toi, tu sais ?

-Je pense que c'est assez, l'interrompt Percy en fronçant le nez.

Jason ne peut rien faire d'autre que penser à combien le brun est adorable lorsqu'il plisse son nez comme ça -après le rougissement embarrassé, c'est son expression favorite de Percy.

-Oh, tu ne veux pas leur dire l'histoire de comment tu m'as courtisé ? blague Jason, et Percy lui tire la langue.

Annabeth laisse échapper un rire.

-Crois-moi, on a entendu cette histoire assez de fois. Vraiment émouvant. On se croirait dans un film.

-Annabeth n'aime pas trop les vraies belles histoires d'amour, dit Rachel en roulant des yeux. Je trouve ça absolument adorable, la façon dont vous vous êtes rencontrés et tout. Comme elle l'a dit, c'est un peu le genre d'histoire qui n'arrive que dans les films.

Ouais, pense Jason. Ouais, ça l'est. Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Percy. Parce que les relations comme ça n'arrivent juste jamais dans la vraie vie.

C'est comme si rien ne pourrait mal se passer, pour Jason. Et c'est pourquoi, quand il s'éloigne de Percy pour regarder son profil, il ressent que le bonheur étourdissant d'être enfin près de son amoureux de nouveau se transforme en quelque chose de plus sombre -comme un pressentiment, mais pas exactement un bon.

Jason attend juste que les choses tournent mal, c'est pour ça que la chanson qui passe en ce moment à The Amazon le rend malade.

_Something's gotta go wrong, 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good._

_(Quelque chose doit mal se passer, parce que je me sens beaucoup trop bien.)_


End file.
